Aaya's Going To Be An Uncle!
by SnapDragon123
Summary: A kind of sequel to "My Baby Brother's First Date." When Machi is pregnant, Aaya decides to move in with her and Yuki. Much chaos ensues. Like always no flames, and reviews are much appreciated!
1. Morning After

The room was messy. Well, considering it's occupants, messier than usually might be a better word to describe it. Clothes where strewn everywhere. Well, more carelessly than usual anyway. Machi's shirt and bra were flung on the bed post, Yuki's pants where half under the bed, his boxers balled up in a corner of the room. And if you where to walk in suddenly, it wouldn't take long to figure out what had been going on last night in this bedroom.

She lay naked in his arms, breathing heavily contently. Her head rested on his chest. His hands where entwined in her long dark hair. They seemed happy being there, really and truly happy.

When they woke up, it took a couple of seconds to register what had happened the night before. He smiled at her and said,

"So did you enjoy it?"

She blushed, pushed him off her, and started to get out of bed.

"Oh, shut up," she said, obviously embarrassed, "What kind of question is that?"

He simply laughed.

They took showers, ate breakfast, said quick goodbyes, and headed off to separate jobs.

Machi worked as a computer developer with an up and coming computer company. She enjoyed her job, but hated having to get up so early, since the building where she worked was so far away. That morning was no different. She walked to the subway station, boarding the early train. From there she usually slept all the way their. But today was different.

As the train's rhythmic motions rocked many commuters to sleep, she was too busy thinking about last night. About what she'd done. About what they'd done. What had they been thinking? They should have planned things out. There hadn't been any protection at all. What if she was pregnant? She thought things through carefully, now. She had to figure out to do.

Firstly, she should stop panicking.

She might not even be pregnant. Secondly, if she was pregnant. It might not even be so bad. They where certainly financially able. They where married, already. She didn't really want to do abortion anyway.

What she worried about most is if they would be able to give the child a good home? She thought about her childhood, and what Yuki had told her his childhood had been like. Obviously, things like that wouldn't happen. There child wasn't going to be in the middle of a legal battle, nor would they be a Zodiac member. At least she thought so. He'd said the curse was broken, but had he meant completely? Or just on these particular zodiac? Would it matter?

She was tired of thinking. Like she said, she might not even be pregnant. It'll be okay, she thought to her self as she slowly fell asleep. _It will all be okay. _


	2. Pregnancy Test

At first she waited. Waited for around the end of the month to roll around, the time when her period usually arrived. And nothing.

Don't panic. Whatever you don't panic.

After work a few days later, she stopped by the drug store. She was extremely uncomfortable. How does one go about buying things like this? She had the similar experience buying her first pack of pads. Usually the clerk won't give you a second glance, but you feel as if everyone is looking at you. You feel weird, exposed, somehow.

She would just do it quickly, grab the first one she saw, and quickly go in line. Maybe she'd buy something else along with it , just to make it seem less obvious. No, she was being silly now. She had to just get it over with.

Finally she made it to the counter with the pregnancy test, and 3 other items, that she didn't really look at. The woman at the counter sported an enormous bee-hive, and wore tons of cheap make-up.

She checked out the first three items. Then she came to the Pregnancy Test. "What have we been up to?" She said, grinning suggestively, then winking.

Total mortifcation.

She knew her face was red as she quickly collected the items and ran out the store. She didn't stop running until she was all the way home. In the elevator she took was breathing heavily, partly because of running so hard, partly out of sheer nervousness. She clutched the paper bag with the test inside close to her.

Calm down, it's okay.

She walked down the hall of countless apartments and automatically, almost robotically, put the key in hole, turned it, pushed the door open, and entered the apartment. She went into the bathroom.

The test only took about 10 minutes.

10 minutes that seemed like hours.

10 minutes was all that was needed.

And she could hardly believe it when the positive sign appeared on the screen of the little white device. She sat in the bathroom on the floor, just staring at that little plus sign.

Now it's time to panic.

She placed her hands her stomach. A baby was growing inside of her, at this moment.

Many people might have cried.

But for some strange reason she laughed. She laughed until it hurt. She didn't even know why. Tears where streaming down her face, and she didn't know why!

For some inexplicable reason, she was just happy.

Minutes passed. And she was still on the bathroom floor when she heard the door open, and knew Yuki was home from work.

"Machi?" she heard his voice in the hall.

She threw the used test in the waste bin, got up slowly, straightened herself up, took a deep reassuring breath, and opened the door.

She would have to tell him eventually. Subtly.


	3. Telling Yuki

The next day, Machi happened upon an article in a magazine. It wasn't something she would usually read. A type of Lady's Journal her mother had sent her. The article read:

_How to Tell Your Husband Your Pregnant_

Machi still hadn't told Yuki. She hadn't told anyone. She guessed it was time, and she couldn't wait until the obvious signs appeared for him to figure it out. Or could she..?

No, no, that wouldn't work.

She read on:

_Is this your situation: Your in your bathroom, looking your recently purchased HTP (Home Pregnancy Test.) It's positive. You pregnant. Now that that's out of the way, you have to tell you husband/significant other the big news. But you have no idea how too. Well, if this describes you, here's some ways we thought would be best suited:_

_Pick a time and a place that suit your style: Over dinner? On an evening walk? In the middle of the night? _

_Make the moment special and romantic with sparkling cider (in lieu of Champagne) and a new dress, if that's important to you._

_Try the indirect method, if that's your style: Mention that your period's late or use a prop, like a rattle or a baby book, to get your point across. Even the food can be used as a hint! Make a meal of Baby corn, baby carrots, baby back ribs etc._

_Consider integrating him into the discovery process. Tell him you think maybe, and then have him there with you to look at your test results._

_Try telling him by phone, if you think he'll need a little time by himself to settle into the news._

Afew ideas the magazines where good ones. Except the one about the baby foods. She was sure that she'd seen the TV show, _Full House,_ once, and it had not gone well. And so that night, she set the dining table, the nice one they only used for special occasions. She placed the nice soft table cloth, and used the fancy dishes. She even wore the red dress that he'd given to her on there anniversary, the one that he said was nice, but she thought was too girly, and would never wear. In the end, she did end up using the baby food idea. Not because she had a change of heart about the suggestion, but because there simply wasn't anything else in the fridge. Oh, well, she thought, as she dumped the baby carrots in a bowl of water, maybe he'll understand.

But she truly believed that at the end of the day, he would finally get it. That could take a hint.

Yeah right.

"What's all this for?" he asked, smiling, as he came in from work.

"It's nothing…" Machi said. She'd forgotten too make a excuse for randomly preparing all this. She had to think of something, who makes fancy dinners for now reason?

"Uh…Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday…" Yuki said puzzled.

"Oh, really?" she said flustered, "I forgot. Well, we'll have dinner anyway, okay?"

"O…kay," he said. She was acting really strange and it was beginning to scare him.

"So, do you like the food?"

"Yeah."

"Do you notice anything about it?"

"Its…food?"

"Yes…I know that but there's something special about it."

"Its…left over food?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Are you feeling okay?"

She simply rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guess. I made the dinner for a reason. Can you guess?"  
"Well, you made me dinner."

"Uh huh."

"And, it was really nice."

"Thanks. And?"

"So, your obviously setting me up for something big."

"Yes!"

"Something huge!"

"Right!"

"Something really special?"

"And that would be..?"

"I have no idea," he said shrugging, "I'm just guessing, remember."

Machi looked over at the bread knife at the table, and suddenly realized what those women where thinking when they kill there husbands. She took a deep breath.

"One more time," she said, "Guess _why _I'm making you dinner?"

"Okay, well is the thing good or bad?"

Machi thought for a second. "Good," she finally replied smiling, "Definitely good."

"Okay, does it have to do with work?"

"No."

"Um…any of the family?"

"NO."

"Wait, I know it!"

She perked up, "Really?"

"We won the lottery!"

She gave a defeated sigh.

"Well, I might as well tell you, cause your _not _getting any closer."

Okay, go ahead, you can tell me."

Machi took a deep breath. She would say this slowly and calmly. "Okay," she started out, "Well, I missed my period this month—"

Yuki was surprised to say the least. They never talked about this stuff. It was even worse because, as she said it, he'd taken just taken a big forkful of baby corn, and choked. I mean seriously choked. His face turned bright red from embarrassment, then blue as he smacked himself on the chest trying to dislodge the food in his windpipe.

"Yuki…" she said, looking at him oddly, "What…Oh!"

She quickly got up and began performing what little she knew about the Heimlich Maneuver. Somehow it worked. He started breathing again, and his face regained its normal color.

Unfortunately, in all the commotion, the scented candles had been unwittingly knocked over. The fire was devouring the table cloth.

"Quick! Do something!" Machi shouted, as Yuki ran to the kitchen to grab the fire extinguisher and fired aimlessly. At least, Machi thought later, He'd hit most of the fire. And most of Machi, too.

"I'm sorry," Yuki, "I know you worked hard on the meal."

But Machi simply laughed. He laughed too. He picked up a baby radish, one of the only bits of foods that weren't burned or covered in whitish foam.

"I'm pregnant," Machi laughed.

And finally it was out. She remembered how the some of the article had described the magical feeling of finally telling your loved one. And she know felt it. And it was almost perfect.

Too bad Yuki choked on the baby radish, too.


	4. Telling Ayame

Telling there family was simpler, Machi found, than telling Yuki. They simply told Tohru. And within hours, Each member of the Jyunishi, every Sohma, all Tohru's friends, all Tohru's friend's relatives, the mailman, the grocer, and basically anyone Tohru had come in contact with that day, knew about the soon coming baby. Well, all except one.

"He went away for a while," Haru informed Yuki when he came over to there apartment, to congratulate him and Machi. "Not even Tohru could reach him, he's just so swamped, he's not answering his personal calls. Your going to have to tell him yourself."

Yuki sighed and buried his hands, "Why does it always come to this?"

Haru shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who got her pregnant in the first place, don't look at me for answers."

"Thanks for your unbridled sympathy, Haru."

"I try."

Ayame, was in Paris for a week with Mine, for a big fashion show. Eventually, Yuki knew, he would have to find out, sooner or later.

Might as well be sooner.

So, the next day, Yuki reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed Ayame's business cell phone number.

"Bonjour," he heard his brother's voice say into the phone, "Vous avez atteint l'imagination de la mode d'Ayame. Comment est-ce mon je vous aide?"

"What?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Oh, Yuki, it's you! What brings this unexpected call?"

"When are you coming back? From Paris, I mean?"

"Tomorrow, actually why?"

"I'm going to pick you up from the airport okay."

"Oh Brother!" The sudden loud outburst cause Yuki to drop the phone.

"What are you screaming for?" Yuki said once he'd picked up the phone again, "I can here you, you know."

"It's just," Ayame said, sounding nearly on the verge of tears, "I'm so glad you want to bond again, and even do the nice thing of taking me home from Paris! I accept your offer and—"

"First of all," Yuki interrupted, "I'm not bonding with you anymore than I have too, and secondly I'm only doing this because I have something important to tell you."

"Really?" Ayame said, his tearful act forgotten, "What?"

"It's not something to tell you over the phone."

"Can you give me a vague idea?"

"No."

Can't you give me a hint?"

"_No._"

"Just a little one?"

"NO."

"Can you tell me what letter it starts with?"

"NO!"

The letter it ends with?"

"_NO!_"

"What if you put it in a song—"

But Yuki had already hung up.

And so, the very next morning, Yuki sat in the car, just outside the airport, preparing himself for the worst. Machi sat beside him.

"I can't believe you dragged me here."

"Hey," he said, trying, but not succeeding, in giving a sincere smile, "It'll be fine. Don't you want to tell Ayame the news?"

"Not particularly, No."

"It won't be so bad."

"Won't be so bad? WON'T BE SO BAD? This is the same guy, that stalked us on our first date. This is the same guy who forcefully got me into a wedding dress, that tried to kill me! This is the same guy, that invited himself to our honeymoon, and then got arrested! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT SO BAD?"

Yuki sighed.

"Okay, it might be a little harder than I thought, but granted, he does mean well."

Machi simply rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm pretending to be asleep."

They sat in the car for a long time, just waiting. Then:

"BROTHER!"

The voice was so loud, that Yuki, who was nearly asleep himself, woke up with a start and leaned heavily on the car horn.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, as passers by gave them strange looks.

"I'm, sorry," a girlish voice said from behind Ayame, "He was just so excited on the plane ride back. All he could talk about was this!"

"Mine?" Yuki asked, looking behind him to see her.

"Oh, yeah, did we forget to tell you, I'd be coming along too? Sorry, for the inconvenience."

"No, it's okay, there's an extra seat."

"Thanks." Mine slid in first, then Ayame.

"Can I drive?"

"NO!" Machi, Mine, and Yuki, all said in unison.

Awkward silence.

"Fine," Ayame said, "I guess it doesn't matter." But he pouted for the first few miles of the trip.

They where a little ways on the road when Yuki started.

"So, there was something we wanted to tell you." He had decided to just come right out and say it. Just like that. _Machi's pregnant. _But, of course, with Ayame, It's never so easy.

"No, no," Ayame said stubbornly, "I'd like to guess."

_Oh great, _Machi thought to herself, _Another guessing game. _

"It's not really necessary," Yuki said, "Because we're just going to tell you, right out."

"No," Ayame said, "I really want to guess."

Yuki sighed heavily. "Fine, guess, but try to make it quick."

"Okay," Ayame said, "Give me a hint."

Yuki was getting annoyed, "Is it really necessary?"

"Please?"

"Fine, it starts with a 'P.'"

Mine let out a tiny gasp, obviously she'd figured it out instantly.

"Ayame," she said, "I know—"

"No, wait Mine," Ayame said thinking hard, then he got a look on his face like it suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh," he said.

_At least, _Machi thought, relieved, _He's not as dense as his brother._

_At least, _Yuki thought, _He got it quickly._

_He so got it wrong, _Mine thought.

"So," Ayame said, "Which one of you is it?"

The question was so odd. And Ayame had this sad look on his face.

"Well," Yuki said confused, "Machi is of course."

"Machi," Ayame said, "I'm so so sorry. I only got to know my sister in law for a while, and now she's going away."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"Prison, of course. I should have known. It happens all the—"

"YOU IDIOT?" Yuki yelled, "WHY WOULD ANYBODY BE GOING TO PRISON?"

"Well, I'm sure I don't know," Ayame sighed, "I'm not one to poke my nose into others business."

_Liar, _everyone thought.

"It's not prison." Machi, giving Yuki time to get his blood pressure back to normal.

"Oh, well that's good."

"But, Ayame—" Mine started again.

"Wait, wait," Ayame interrupted again, "let me try again. Are you entering a _paddle ball _tournament?"

No even responded to that one.

"Okay…" Ayame kept thinking. "Pedophillia?"

"That's sick," Yuki said, "Even for you. Stop joking. Or we'll just tell you."

"Okay," Ayame said, "sorry, um…"

1 hour later:

"Pachyderm?" Ayame said.

"No," Yuki said in a bored voice. He and Ayame where the only two awake in the car. They rode over a speed bump, and Mine woke up with a start.

"Is it over?"

"Hmmm…" Ayame said, still considering.

"Oh, for the love of," Mine exclaimed, "Machi's pregnant!"

Ayame looked completely stunned. And then:

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!!!!!!!"

The sudden outburst was so random and loud, Yuki swerved off the road.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yuki yelled.

But Ayame was not listening. He was to busy singing.

"_I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an uncle…"_


	5. Moving On In

"Mine, I want to start a new maternity fashion line, I was completely inspired with the news!" Ayame said on to the phone. He stood on the curb of the street waiting for his taxi to arrive.

"Of course," Mine responded, "But, Ayame," she sighed, "Are you really sure about this?"

"About what?" he said innocently.

"You know _exactly _what. Going to go live with Yuki and Machi? For nine months? It'll never work."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, Yuki will never allow it."

"Of course he will," he said, "I'm only there too help, and after all, Yuki loves me."

Mine sighed in resignation, "Fine, I'll get right on the maternity things. Bye."

"Bye."

Ayame turned off his cell phone and turned to Hatori, who stood beside him.

"Oh, I'm so excited!"

"This is a very bad idea. And I want you too know, what ever bodily harm comes to you, I won't help you."

Ayame simply laughed. "I don't know why everyone keeps telling me this is a bad idea. I can't see anything wrong with it."

"Do you want the long list, or the short?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You realize your doing the same thing you do all the time? You meddle in Yuki and Machi's life, and you don't seem to understand it's _their _life now. Not _yours. _Their having a baby, life is going to get tougher for them. They don't need _you _making it harder than it has to be."

The yellow taxi pulled up in front of the two. Both got in, and the cab driver assisted Ayame with is bag.

"Jesus Christ," the cab driver muttered, looking at the 15 large fancy suitcases that Ayame had lined up on the street. "We're going to need another cab." He turned to Ayame, "Hey, sir!"

After 2 more cabs were called to carry all of Ayame's bags, Hatori where on there way to Yuki's.

"I can't believe your actually going through with this."

"All I want to do is help."

"Do you even have a plan of what to do?"

"Of course, I'll take the extra room in Yuki's house."

"This is a bad idea."

The two didn't say another word until they pulled in front of Yuki's house. Ayame got out, and the three drivers started taking out suit case.

Ayame practically skipped to the door. He rang the doorbell.

Yuki opened the door.

He looked at Hatori, looking apologetic and slightly embarrassed. He looked at the three taxi cabs lined up in front of his house. He looked at the three disgruntled taxi drivers lugging 15 suitcases out of their trunks. He looked at Ayame.

_SLAM._

"Yuki!" Ayame knocked at the door, "Yuki, I'm here to help you and Machi."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh come on," Ayame pounded louder, "I only want to help."

"Your not going to help! Your going to kill us both!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always do this. You're always messing around with my life?"

"Oh come on, give me one example!"

"Okay Let's see," he said sarcastically, "My first date, my wedding, my honeymoon, and now this! GO AWAY."

"I'm sorry Yuki."

Ayame sounded on the verge of tears.

"All I ever want to do is help you. No matter what happened all I've ever wanted to do is become closer too you. But I guess you want your space, and that's okay. I'll leave"

Was Ayame really crying? Yuki sighed. He opened the door.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry if I seem like I don't want you. But I'd really like some space."

"How could you be so heartless?" An old woman's voice said.

Yuki looked out to see the elderly woman poking her head outside her window.

"Mrs. Hatsuno?"

"How could you kick your poor brother out after he just wanted to help?"

Machi came outside then.

"What's going on…Oh no, it's you, I mean what are you doing here?"

"Tell your husband to let this poor man inside!" Mrs. Hatsuno said angrily.

"What? What are you doing here, Ayame."

"He's here too help you with the new baby."

Yuki and Machi looked at her. "How did you know about the—"

"We live close together, and no offense but you know that night when the baby, um… 'was being made'? You two aren't the quietest bunch if you know what I mean."

Machi wanted the Earth to yawn and swallow her up at that moment. Yuki's covered his bright red face with his hands, sighed, and finally said, "I don't mean to be rude, Mrs. Hatsuno, but this really isn't your business."

"Yeah!" a deep male voice yelled from the other side of the street. A large husky man peered outside his window on the opposite side of the street.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway lady?"

"Mr. Ryota?"

"What did you say to me?"

"It's his house! He has the right to say who gets to suddenly live there."

"It's his brother?"

"So what?"

"He's trying to help him!"

"And who are you too butt into others business? Plus, what kind of sick old lady listens to what other people's intimate moments?"

She looked furious, and embarrassed. "They where screaming all night long, I could hardly sleep!" the old woman replied.

_Why me? _Machi thought. _Why me lord?_

"And anyway," Mrs. Hatsuno continued, "what kind of people leave family outside in the cold?"

"What kind of nosy old bats interrupt private conversations?"

"Why I never!"

"Oh, go to hell."

"Nobuo Ryota!" A woman's voice called from another house near Mr. Ryota's, "Why are you picking on an old woman? She's right you know!"

"No she isn't," a young teenage girl called from a door in another house. "She's crazy, that's what she is!"

"But she does have a point," A tall man who was walking his dog nearby said, "He _is _family."

"And?" The teenager said, "He's butting in!"

"Yes, but as the old proverb goes, _The love of a family is a great blessing. _"What kind of loser memorizes proverbs?"

"Where else is he supposed to go?" He replied, angrily.

"Well it's not like he's going to have to live on the street, now is it?" Mr. Ryota yelled, "Look at all the bags the man's got! He's just barging in on his hardworking family, completely uninvited!"

"No," Yuki said. His face was really red at this point, as other curious neighbors looked out to see what the commotion was about. "It's not like that!"

"So," Mrs. Hatsuno said with a satisfied smile, "It's settled then, he'll stay with you!"

"What?" Machi said, "That's not what he—"

"Oh, thank you brother!" Ayame said, pushing passed him and Machi into the house. "There's and empty room just over here."

"What? BROTHER!" Yuki followed him into the house.

"I hate you," Machi said looking daggers at Mrs. Hatsuno, "So, so much."

She followed Yuki and Ayame in the house. She didn't even turn back to see the horrified look on the woman's face. There wasn't even a point, she knew, of trying to talk Ayame out of it. It was over, and, for the next nine months atleast, Ayame would live with them.

_Why me?_


	6. Shopping Spree

And so, Ayame lived with Yuki and Machi. Days passed, then weeks, than months. And, although Yuki had expected a large disaster, nothing had happened, so far. Ayame would slip from the house to his shop mostly, and although he was as flamboyant as ever, his time with them passed without much chaos. And so, perhaps it wasn't so bad.

Or so they thought.

It began when Machi was three months pregnant. Her belly had started to grow, and her clothes where no longer fitting.

"I guess," she sighed reluctantly to Yuki that morning, "I guess its time."

Yuki spit out the coffee he had been drinking.

"What? Already? It's Only been three months! I thought it would take longer!"

Machi felt that urge again to hit him over the head with a large, blunt object.

"I meant I have to start buying maternity clothes! Duh. And for future reference, genius, babies aren't born for _9 months _not three."

"Did I hear someone say _maternity?_"

Ayame had been standing just outside the bedroom door.

"Stop eaves dropping," said Yuki grumpily.

"I'm not eaves dropping," Ayame said, trying to sound innocent, but not succeeding. "I just couldn't help over hearing your little dilemma."

"It's only a dilemma," Yuki pointed out, "If there isn't a solution. We'll just buy some maternity clothes."

"Yes," Ayame said, "you _could _do that, I suppose." His voice sounded odd.

"Yeah, and we will," Yuki said.

"Oh, yes, you can just go down to the little stores I guess and pick up some old extra large white T-shirt and some maternity jeans. And you could wear that for nine months…or…"

"Or?" Machi said. She'd learned better than to get involved with Ayame's constant ramblings, but he _did _have a bit of a point. She still had to go to work for a month or so, before she would be let off for maternity leave. The prospect of spending her final months wearing a burlap sack to cover her quickly growing belly was not necessarily desirable.

"Or," Ayame continued, "I just got a call from Mine! The maternity line is finished!"

"Maternity…line?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, only the best in modern pregnancy fashion."

"Yeah, there's the slogan," Yuki mumbled sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so snide about it. Just think about my offer Machi, I wouldn't want to _force _you into anything." He gave a pointed look at Yuki, who was trying his best to ignore his older brother, then slipped quietly out the door.

"What do you think?" Machi said, distractedly trying to pull the largest T-shirt she had over her self.

"About?" Yuki asked.

"You know. Ayame's offer?"

"Well, if you want to, then by all means."

"You don't mean that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You say that, but you don't really want me to go, do you?"

"I just told you, if you want to, then go!"

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Okay when do we all leave?"

Yuki cocked his eyebrow, and said, "Who is _we all? _I hope you mean you and Ayame. I'm not going back there!"

"What, I can't go without you!"

"Well, I'm not going."

"Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes. Perfectly. That's why I'm not going."

"But I can't handle him! He's _your _brother."

"So that makes you think _I _can handle him? There's no way on this Earth you can make me go."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

10 minutes later:

"I may be going with you, but I'm not happy about it." He was driving, his shoulders hunched, and a scowling expression on his face. It was summer, and the hot sun burning down on the car did not help anyone's mood.

"Fine, be unhappy, then." Machi replied simply. She was tired from forcefully getting Yuki in the car.

"Oh, come on you two," Ayame said, who was for some reason in a very good mood, "Lighten up, this is supposed a growing experience. A husband and wife buying their first maternity wardrobe. Enjoy—"

"Oh, shut up!" both replied.

They pulled up in front of the shop, and, Yuki at least, got out reluctantly. Mine was at one of her spastic highs.

"Oh, you're here!" she said quickly grabbing Machi firmly by the wrist and taking her into the back. "We have all the newest designs back here! So how many outfits will you be buying? 50 or 60?"

"Er…"

"She'll be taking all the ones we have in the back," Ayame called from the front. "It's all on me!"

"Hey!" Machi said, and let out a sudden screech of pain, "Hey are those pins? I don't think they should be stuck in that areAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Um," Yuki said, "How many is _all?"_

"Well," Ayame said quickly calculating in his head. "That's 98 shirts, 44 jeans, 56 capris, and 4 dresses."

"What? Isn't that a lot of money?"

"No, not really."

"Um," Machi said from behind the curtain, "Are you sure that scarf is necessary? I mean It's summer. And is supposed to be that tight? I can barely bre—" her voice was broken off suddenly by a sudden desperate gasp. "Can't…breathe…" she gasped.

"It's an accessory!" Mine said, laughing for some odd reason.

"Oh," Ayame added, "After this, we're going to Baby Village?"

"Why does that sound illegal?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"It's only _the _place to get everything for a new baby. Cribs, toys, blankets, food, diapers, and clothes. Of course, I could probably design something better…"

"No, no," Yuki said, "it's fine. But shouldn't we be heading home?"

"Oh come on, it'll take five minutes. In and out, I promise. I only want to buy a present for my niece or nephew."

"But—"

"Good, it's settled then! Mine, hurry, we'll be leaving soon!"

"Hey nothing's been settled!"

But Ayame's was already outside, and slipping into the car.

"NO! Get away from me with that power screw driver!"

Machi ran from outside the curtain, dressed in a nice cherry patterned blouse and blue jeans.

Mine followed, a strange maniacal light shining in her eyes, and a buzzing power screw driver in her hand, the sharp tip looking particularly menacing.

"Don't worry, dear," she said, "It won't hurt. It's just more efficient this way!"

After the maternity clothes had been packed into the trunk, the car drove a few miles up the rode. They finally parked into a little outlet of shops. Each shop seems to have the same theme:

Babies.

Every building was a pink, blue or light yellow color. Teddy bears, rattles, and baby bottles decorated the posters. And in a small way, it was quite creepy.

"This," Ayame said, leading a confused Machi and Yuki to the largest store, "Is _Baby World! _It's the largest chain off baby stores is in the world!"

"Um, maybe we should wait another few months before—"

"Oh this is so exciting! Ayame interrupted Machi, and began skipping inside the store, "Come on! Let's go!"

If they thought the outside was creepiest thing they'd ever seen, one look at the inside was enough to scar them for life. Not only where the colors the same. But each aisle had a large robotic baby, mascot. The babies had big brown eyes that moved around if movement was sensed in front of it, so it's gaze literally followed you around the room. And every four minutes, each baby let out a harmonious, scary Halloween laugh, that were supposed to be cute. Supposed to be.

But the scariest thing of all, had nothing to do with giant robotic babies. No. The scariest thing of all was…

"Hello! My name is Kiki! How may I serve you today!?"

Kiki had short bouncy blonde hair, and had an uncontrollable eye twitch. Her smile seemed forced, and strangely insane, and she didn't have any control over the volume of her voice. She shouted everything she said.

"No thank you," said Yuki, rubbing at his now throbbing ear.

"Okay!" she said, "Just call me if you need anything!"

"Yeah…sure," Machi said, backing up against the nearest shelf.

When Kiki left, Yuki turned to Ayame.

"Okay," he said, "Five minutes. In and out, right?"

"Right!"

4 hours later:

"Okay," Ayame said to Kiki, can we get that large box up there?"

"Do you even know what's in it?" Machi asked truly sounding on the verge of tears.

"No, but it's large and colorful, so it must be good, right?"

"That!" Kiki said, "Is our newest invention! The Jetpack Baby Carriage! It's a carriage, but it can go up to 175 miles per hour! It has the ability to be pushed up and down walls, can last in high rocky terrain, can be put under pressure of 300 tons, and not break, and it even has automatic weapons! Just in case! And it has seatbelts, of course, for added safety?"

"We'll take it!"

"What?" Yuki asked, "What would the baby be doing?"

"Well," Ayame said, "You can never be too prepared."

"Yes, you can," Yuki said, "Let's go. Sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Kiki stopped, dead in her tracks. Her whole body seemed to twitch. Her smile grew even wider. Then _SLAM! _She pushed with great force against Yuki's body and slammed him against the wall.

"You…will…buy…" she said, "You…must…buy…"

"Um…" Yuki said, his back really hurt now, and he was getting really annoyed, but still managed to maintain a polite manner, "We really have to go. We're sorry but—"

And with that Kiki let out a loud long piercing scream. Grabbing anything she could get her hands on, she began throwing things at random customers and laughing hysterically.

At the end of the day, when the mental hospital, police, and firefighters had finally driven off with Kiki in there custody, Yuki, Machi , and Ayame where finally able to go home.

"Well," Ayame said, as the three walked in the front door, "That was fun. What shall we do tomorrow?"

And Machi

Cried.


	7. Mood Swings and Fathers

**A/N: I don't know much about Yuki's father, so if I get his personality wrong or something, sorry, but I have no internet at the moment, and can't check. I have to upload this story at my school computer. That's how bad it is. **

**This chapter isn't so much humorous. It's more about family. Enjoy!**

**I tried putting a website name on this document. That's why everything was underlined at first.**

And soon, four months passed. Machi got of on maternity leave, and spent all of her time at home, just thinking about the coming child. Then five months passed, and her belly grew even bigger. At six months, it came time for the key decisions: Hospital or midwife? What kind of birth would it be? A natural birth, or C-section? Many trips to the hospital followed, and sonogram was take of the soon coming child. They soon realized it would be a girl.

Soon seven months.

Then eight.

And then, finally, the ninth month was nearing it's end. The baby would arrive in around next month, the doctor said. And the mood swings began.

Lately, Machi felt like she had absolutely no control over her emotions. Like all these mixed feelings where building up inside her.

"Hey Machi," Yuki asked her, "Are you okay?" She was red faced, for some reason at the dinner table, breathing heavily. Because for some reason that night, she was completely and inexplicably furious at everyone.

"I'm fine," she said grouchily, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"No reason, it's just your face is kind of—"

""I'm fine!"

"Okay, okay, just asking."

"Oh," Ayame said suddenly, "This is so cute!"

"What is?" Machi snapped.

"Your first mood swings!"

"What?" Yuki asked. Though he had begun to suspect they where coming, and where probably already here.

"I'm not getting mood swings!"

"It's okay," Ayame said, surprisingly cheerfully, "Every woman gets them during pregnancy."

"How would you know? Seeing as you've never _been _pregnant?" Yuki said. _Please God, Please don't let them come now. Not now. I have my brother to deal with! Machi can't get hormonally unstable now! Please._

"Oh for god sake!" Machi said, flaring up, "Why is everyone concerned about my problems. There my problems, so leave me alone!"

_You hate me, don't you? _Yuki thought. _Do you get some kind of sick joy out of this?_

"Oh, Machi," Ayame said, "Don't me grumpy. You can easily over come these mood swings, simply by deep breathing and medication."

The one worst thing a person can do when another is angry, is to point that there angry. The second worst thing a person can do, is try to tell them how to calm down.

"Oh, shut up," Machi said irritably, "I'm fine, okay! Just leave me alone." Feeling the anger rising in her, she wanted nothing more then to cause pain. She was so angry she could have done anything. And the worst part was, she didn't know why.

Ayame, however, would not be deterred. "You know, it isn't good to bottle up your emotions. It can cause depression, anxiety, and stress. In all the baby books—"

"Your reading baby books?" Yuki asked incredulously. He'd never dare admit that he'd read most of them himself.

"Of course. I would be an unfit uncle if I didn't. Hold on let me get them…" Ayame quickly got of and ran into his room, and quickly returned with a small book.

"It says, and I quote":

_It's common to have mood swings during pregnancy, because of hormonal changes that affect you. Some moms-to-be experience heightened emotions, both good and bad; others feel more depressed, anxious, or angry._

Again, the anger rose in Machi.

_Some physical symptoms of pregnancy, such as heartburn, fatigue, and frequent urination, can also be a burden. It's not uncommon to feel like you've lost control over your body and your life during this time. All these concerns may take your emotions on a roller-coaster ride_, Ayame continued, not noticing Machi's red face_, Even if your baby is very much wanted, at times you may have mixed feelings about the pregnancy, and your new child. You may ask: am I reading the right books? Am I buying the right products? Will I know how to stimulate my child's development properly and build his/her self-esteem?_

_In the meantime, your body's changing and you may be feeling unattractive in your own or your partner's eyes. You may be worried about putting on too much—"_

Machi didn't even let him finish his sentence. She slammed her fork down on the table, and angrily stalked into the bedroom.

And then for some reason, she fell on to the bed, and the minute her head hit the pillow, she began to cry.

Later, she heard the door open and felt some one sit beside her, a soft hand stroking her hair.

"What's the matter," he whispered softly.

"Nothing," she replied stubbornly. She tried covering her tear stained face with her pillow. He lay down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Is Ayame upset?" she asked, with genuine concern.

"No, he still insists it's part of your mood swings," chuckled. Then his voice became soft again. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

"I know it's not mood swings."

"No."

"What is it. Is it Ayame?" He asked jokingly.

"He's not that bad," she smiled for a moment.

"Yuki," she said, "I'm scared." He did not respond, but simply waited for her to continue. She appreciated that.

"What if we do something wrong? What if we do something that will hurt them forever?" she began to cry again, "What if we do the same thing my parents did to me? What if the baby hates us?"

"She won't hate you."

"But how can you tell?" She said through her tears, "How do you know? So much could go wrong. So little can go right. I don't know anything about kids. What if I'm a terrible mother. How do you know Yuki?"

"I know, because I choose to think that we'll be good parents. Things won't always go right. There will be fights. And tears. And we'll get hurt sometimes. And she'll get hurt sometimes. These things, they're inevitable. And all we can do is love the child. For who she is. And try. Things will go wrong Machi. But it's okay. She's worth it."

"I can't do it alone," she responds.

"You won't be alone," he whispers.

"I'm scared."

"I am too, sometimes. But do you want the baby?"

"Yes."

"Then, we'll raise it together. It'll be okay."

He held her, letting her cry until she fell asleep. As the last sobs died down in deep breaths, he covered her in the blanket, and quietly closed the door.

"Oh, brother," Ayame said when he saw Yuki, "You left so suddenly! Well, if Machi asleep, we can go over the books again. You know, I was never able to read to you when we where little?"

"Do you remember our father?"

Ayame stayed quiet for a while. "Yes…" he said at last, "I don't see him too much anymore. Though I do remember he was a very selfish man. And he let Mom push him around all the time. And he had the over bearing smell of cologne." He laughed a little, but Yuki did not laugh. He had a pained look on his face.

"I've never met him. Not once. It's like I was born, and I gave him something. I gave him respect and money. And then, he just dumped me.

Like he didn't even care.

"I never met him, not once in my life. All I can remember is the smell of his cologne. And an old picture of him with me when I was born. He wasn't even holding me. The nurse was holding me, he was just standing there smiling.

He doesn't seem to care.

"Do you realize that if our father died this very moment, I wouldn't feel anything. No pain, no sadness. It wouldn't even disturb me a little. I just wouldn't care. Isn't that disgusting? The fact that a father or son could die today, and neither would even care about the other?

I really don't care about him."

Ayame looked oddly wise then. He said,

"I recall a time, when one of his businesses died, and he was so upset. He went to almost every bank in town, trying to get a loan from them, trying desperately to revive them. That same day, I broke my leg in gym class. When they called him to come and get me, he said he was to busy, and to get mom, or some other relative." Ayame laughed. It wasn't his usually cheery flamboyant laugh. I was cold and dry, like the joke, hadn't really been that funny.

"I don't want to become that way. I don't want to become so obsessed with the superficial."

"You won't little brother." Ayame said as he stood up. "Your too good for it. Believe me." He ruffled his brother's hair as he left, which usually would have received him a good punch in the face. Tonight though, Yuki did not react. So Ayame went to bed.

"You won't little brother. Your too good for it. Believe me."

And he wanted too believe him. He did. He smiled.

Suddenly a loud scream cam from Machi's room. Quickly he jumped up and ran into the room, thrusting the door open.

Machi was crouched on the floor, breathing heavily her hand on her belly. Ayame appeared just behind him.

"Machi?"

She stayed crouched, her breath coming out in pained gasps.

"It's time," she whispered, "The baby's coming. We have to get to the hospital, quickly."


	8. And Just When Nothing Could Go Wrong

**A/N: Okay, just so y'all know, I'm around 13. I don't know too much about pregnancy, or labor pains or anything. So if this plot doesn't fit the criteria of a normal pregnancy, I'm really sorry, but it's not something I'd look up in Google or anything.**

Of all days, the car chose that particular one to decide not to move.

"Oh come on!" Yuki yelled in a panic, frantically pulling turning the key in the ignition, "Not now! You have to move!"

_Yeah whatever, _the car seemed to reply.

"Oh great, now I'm going insane!" Yuki got out of the car and slammed the door.

_Hey, it's your problem pal, _the car seemed to, _I'm fine with being broken down. I'm not the one with the pregnant wife and insane brother. Have a fun night! _The car seemed to laugh.

"I don't have time for this," Yuki said. Now was not the time lose his head. He ran back upstairs.

"The car won't start," he said.

"What!?"  
"Look, don't panic, we just call the a taxi and—"

"We can't," Ayame replied, "The roads are backed up, we'd never make it in time. We'll have to call someone from the hospital, to come here?"

"How fast can they get here?"

"Well, I don't know, but faster than we can get over there."

"Well, maybe we should just call a taxi…"

"I'm telling you, all the streets are congested, it's best if we just get the hospital."

"But—"

"WOULD SOMEONE JUST PLEASE CALL SOMEBODY!" Machi screamed. The pain had come back, and she knew it would not be much longer.

So the hospital was called, and ambulance, it was decide, would be able to cut through traffic quickly. Yuki held her hand tightly as she sat on the couch, letting out the occasional scream or cry, as they waited.

"It's not much longer," she winced, "They had better get here soon," she screamed again.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Ayame would you mind getting that?" Ayame, who had been surprisingly silent through all this, quickly got up, and opened the door.

"Okay! This is enough!" Mrs. Hatsuno stood defiantly in the doorway of the house, "I have had it. The noise and the screaming! If you want me to personally install sound proof walls in your home then fine, but really, I mean she's _already _pregnant, can't you two keep your hands off each other for five seconds… And…oh…Well this is embarrassing."

Just then, another knock came to the door, and Ayame answered, once again.

"Who is it now?" Machi groaned in agony, as Ayame opened the door again.

"Hatsuno!" Mr. Ryota said, " I saw you coming over here! Stop messing in other people's business, you old bat!"

"It's not what you think you swine!" she snapped at him, "She's having the baby," Mrs. Hatsuno turned back to Yuki, "Is a midwife coming?"

"Er…no, actually someone is supposed to come from the hospital—"

"The hospital, please. Nothing but a load of technological bric-a-brac. Why, when I was a young woman, I myself was a midwife."

"When was that, 1400 BC?" Mr. Ryota said sarcastically.

"Shut up, and get me a towel, boiling water, and a pair of scissors!"

"Wha-, hey I'm nobody's nurse!"

"Do it, now!" she said, snapping her fingers.

"Bu—"

"NOW!"

"Oh, Fine."

Machi was now in terrible pain, so much so, that she even settled for holding Mrs. Hatsuno's hand, since she'd shooed Yuki off the couch.

"Go be useful," she said, "and you and your brother go get me more towels."

"Oh, this is so exciting," Ayame said practically skipping to the towel closet, "In a few hours, I'm going to be an Uncle!"

There was another knock at the door.

"Oh, good," Yuki sighed with relief, "The doctor should be here."

As if thing would ever end that easily.

"Hello, sir," the tall man in the door way said to Yuki. He wore black sun glasses, and had unemotional expression on his face, "I was patrolling then neighborhood and noticed your home is in violation of a city regulation."

Yuki looked at the police officer, as if he was trying not to kill him, "What city regulation?" he asked, not trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Sir, have you been outside of your house today?"

Now that he though about it, he hadn't. "What happened?"

"Take a look for your self," the police man stood aside, allowing Yuki a view of the his front lawn.;

Completely littered with picket signs. Each sign had a little phrase such as _Baby on Board, _or _It's a Girl. _There where so many signs, in fact, you could hardly see the grass anymore.

"AYAME!"

Ayame grinned.

"Aren't they wonderful? I was just so excited, and I wanted everyone too know!"

"Yeah, that's great and all," the police officer, "But this is going to cost you a fine. According to city law, there is a limitation of ten signs on one yard."

"What!?"

"Yep," he said, quickly jotting down a figure on a piece of paper, and handing it to Yuki, "And I'm being lenient."

"Look," he said, "My wife's giving birth in the other room and—"

"Oh, please," the officer said, "That's what they all say. Someone's wife is having a baby every 10 seconds, pal, but you still have to pay the fine!"

Mrs. Hatsuno bustled in the room, her beady eyes looking daggers at the police man. "What is with all this disturbance?" she said in a deadly whisper, "I'm performing a miracle in the other room and I can't do it with all of this!"

"There in violation of city reg—"

"I don't care. You," she said, pointing at the Police man, "You can walk and use both of your hands? Good, come help Mr. Ryota with the water," and with out another word, she was dragging the police man into the kitchen.

Another piecing scream came from the living room.

Another knock on the door., and finally the ambulance came. The doctor rushed in the house.

"I'm really sorry," the woman said. She was carrying a bag, and several sheets of paper. "But the traffic is terrible, even for an ambulance. I'm going to have you fill these out," she said handing the papers to Yuki, "Now where's the mother?"

"Who is it now?" Mrs. Hatsuno asked.

"I'm here to deliver, the baby," she said rolling up her sleeves and smiling.

"No one needs you," she snapped, "Go away."

"What?" She asked, thoroughly insulted.

"You're not needed I have everything under control."

"Who are you?"

"Emiko Hatsuno."

"Do _you _have a medical degree."

"No, but I've been doing this since _you've _been in diapers!"

"Mrs. Hatsuno," Yuki said, "Please?"

"Fine," she said reluctantly, "I guess you can help."

"Help?"

"HELLO?" Machi shouted from the room, "CAN WE PLEASE MOVE THIS ALONG?"

"Come on!" The doctor said.

Mr. Ryota finally retrieved all of the things from the kitchen. He walked in to the lving room, where the doctor and Mrs. Hatsuno where working.

"Here, Hatsuno, all of the things you…you…is that blood?" That was the last thing he said, before he passed out on the floor.


	9. The Baby

The baby was born safely that night. She weighed 6 pounds and 7 ounces. Her hair was made up of soft wisps of silver on her almost bald head, and if she'd opened her eyes, they would have been a dark chocolate brown. But she did not open her eyes. She was sleeping, like her new mother. For being born, like giving birth, is a long exhausting experience. And so she slept in the little pink blanket.

Yuki held her, and he thought she was the most adorable baby he's ever seen.

"Wow," Mr. Ryota said, it sure is beautiful."

"_She._" Mrs. Hatsuno corrected. "You know, Ryota, you did a good thing tonight."

"You too," he said. They shook hands.

Awkward silence.

"We never speak of this again," Mr. Ryota mumbled.

"Agreed, from now on, your still the worst excuse for a neighbor I've ever had."

"But it really is a miracle," Ayame said.

"Yeah, yeah," the Police Man said, "It's beautiful, nature's own masterpiece, someone's still got to pay the fine."

"Oh, go away," Mrs. Hatsuno said.

"I'll take care of it, Ayame said.

And one by one each neighbor quietly left.

"She looks like me," Ayame said then, touching his finger tips to the child's face.

And despite himself, Yuki laughed.

"Sure, exactly like you," he said.

"I'm sorry," Ayame said softly. "I'm sorry if I cause you two any trouble. Its just, I was so excited. Being and Uncle, it's a huge thing to me, you see. I wanted do things for her. And be with her. But I guess…" he trailed off.

"Apology accepted." Yuki said simply.

"So, I guess, you don't want me to come around as often, right? Give you and Machi some space." Ayame's face was masked with a genuine pain, and reluctancy. He was really trying to not be a burden. Even if it hurt.

Yuki looked at him for a second. "Don't be an idiot," he said finally, "Of course we want you here. We want your help. We want you to be their when she goes to her first day of school, or her first school play. And hey, maybe you can ruin her first date. And plan a stressful but, beautiful wedding. And get arrested on her honeymoon. And cause random property damage when she gets pregnant. We always want you there, Ayame. Even though you _can _be overbearing, your still her uncle, and your still my brother."

Ayame smiled. The two did not say any more, but there seemed to be a mutual understanding.

Finally, the Yuki lay the baby down in the new crib she'd been bought the. Ayame asked

"What's her name?"

"Sora."

Ayame smiled. "Sora." He repeated. He thinks about Sora. His niece. _His niece. _He liked the sound of the words.

"Nice name," he said, simply.

"Thanks." Yuki replied.

And the brothers left the room.


	10. Our Little Bundle of Insane Joy

"Okay, Mine," Ayame said into the phone, "I'll be coming back into the shop at noon." Ayame had kept his promise, and visited Yuki, Machi, and Sora. often. At the moment, Yuki was out, and Machi was fast asleep. Ayame had offered to watch the child for a while.

"Okay," Mine replied happily, "So how's Sora?"

Ayame glanced at Sora, now months old, playing with the little fashion dolls he'd give to her. She was mesmerized by the little doll, moving her arms and legs, and trying her best to dress her.

"She's good. She's already learned to say 'Mama' and 'Papa.' And she loves our gift."

"She plays with it?"

Sora picked the doll. She looked proud, having been able to dress it completely by herself. She hugged the doll tightly to her chest.

"Yes, it's her favorite."

"Maybe she'll be a designer, like you!" Mine joked.

"Maybe!"

"Okay, well I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

When Ayame hung up his cell phone, Sora wrapped the doll in a blanket, placing it carefully on a soft couch pillow, as if, it too, were a baby. She crawled over to Ayame, who was now seated on a nearby couch. She tugged on his pants leg.

"Hello, Sora," he smiled, and picked, and put her on his lap.

Sora giggled and clapped her hands. She looked around the empty room.

"Mama?" she asked, "Papa?"

"Mama and Papa are gone for a while. It's okay, Uncle Aaya's here."

Sora took the soft white tendrils of hair that fell off his shoulders and began playing distractedly with it.

"You are a very lucky little girl, Sora," Ayame said, "You have a wonderful mother and father. They love you very much."

"Mama, Papa," she said airily, still playing with Ayame's hair.

"You're a very clever girl, aren't you?"

She giggled in response. Then without warning tugged on Ayame's hair.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said in mock seriousness, as if Sora could understand, "I'm your Uncle remember? Behave now, little Sora, and don't pull Ayame's hair anymore, alright?" He smiled.

She went suddenly still, looking at Ayame with a determined, studious look. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Aa…ya" she said slowly.

Ayame looked surprised. "What?"

"A…ya…me."

A wide smile broke out on his face. He stood, and lifted the tiny baby high in the air.

He laughed and twirled her in the air.

"Ayame!" she giggled lifting her hands in the air as he twirled her. He lowered her and held her in his arms. For some reason he felt completely elated.

"Yes," he said, "That's right. Your so clever." He grinned, "I suppose you'll take after me!"

"Yike Ayame," she said, Going back to playing with his hair.

"I think you mean _like Ayame," _he responded laughing.

I wonder, what if this child does grow up to be like her Uncle?

Two Ayame-like people in this world?

Not possible.

We can barely handle one.


End file.
